oneshot: MELODIA Y SILENCIO
by DarkCryonic
Summary: YukiXShuichi "La esencia que me hace vivir eres tú, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Debí descubrir que mi silencio me era incompleto. Que tus juegos y palabras llenaban con impresionante facilidad los vacíos de estos años."


_**Fics basado en la serie: Gravitation**_

**Melodía y silencio**

por

**DarkCryonic**

"Quieres que diga lo que pienso; nunca dejaré de pensar en ti.

Las imágenes me invaden y me encierran. Si no estás, no vale la pena.

La esencia que me hace vivir eres tú, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Debí descubrir que mi silencio me era incompleto. Que tus juegos y palabras llenaban con impresionante facilidad los vacíos de estos años.

A veces me recrimino el no ser más comunicativo, el no abrazarte cuando quiero, y el no decirte "te quiero" cada vez que me miras. Pero el dolor es más fuerte y el pasado se cruza en mi camino.

Sé que de eso no tienes culpa, pero de todas formas lloras y sufres por mi causa. Se me rompe el corazón, cada vez que me alejo y cierro la puerta de mi estudio dejándote solo. Pero es la única manera que encuentro para no seguir haciéndote sufrir. No soy bueno para dejar que mis impulsos tomen las riendas de mis acciones. Soy frío y lejano. Aún contigo, cuando me has mostrado que me eres incondicional.

No te merezco. No debí besarte la primera vez. Aún no entiendo por qué lo hice... Sí... Sí lo sé... Tus ojos... Son iguales a los de mi pasado. Era como tener una segunda oportunidad y por primera vez, mi mente se nubló y te besé. No debí hacerlo. Pero ahora de nada vale arrepentirse. Ya estás aquí. Y no te moverás. Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces. "**No podrás huir de mí, Yuki**" y es lo que me roba una sonrisa siempre. Sabes amarme.

Quizás deba ser así: tú eres la melodía y yo el silencio.

**-- ¿Yuki?--**Escucho que me llaman. Levanto mi vista de la computadora y te miró. Me sonríes. Yo no lo hago, no es que no quiera, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado. Sé que te conformas con que te preste atención, así que me quito los anteojos y giro un poco mi cuerpo hacia ti.

**-- ¿Qué pasa?-- **Te pregunto con mi acostumbrado tono de voz.

**-- Bueno... yo quería saber... digo, si no estabas muy ocupado...**

Dudas. Lo siento. No puedo cambiar tan rápido y sé que temes enfadarme.

**-- ¿A qué hora es?** -- Pregunto volviendo mi rostro a la computadora. Caminas hasta mi lado.

**-- A las 10 de la noche.-- **Dices.

**-- Ok. -- **Digo como si mi respuesta dijera muchas cosas. Pasas tus brazos por mi cuello y observas la computadora. Por primera vez, no te aparto. Me pongo los anteojos, mientras siento la calidez de tu rostro junto al mío.

**-- ¿Irás?-- **Preguntas en un murmullo. Tu voz sale suave, temiendo mi reacción.

**-- Sí. -- **Digo antes de ponerme a escribir. Tus brazos siguen abrazándome y me gusta la sensación. Sonríes. Puedo notarlo ya que veo el reflejo de tu rostro en la pantalla. Levanto mi mano derecha del teclado y paso mis dedos por tu cabello. Por un momento te asustaste, pero al notar mi gesto respiraste con alivio. Mi corazón se oprime. Siempre te lastimo, aunque no quiera hacerlo.

**-- ¿Shuuichi?**

**-- Sí.**

**-- ¿No tienes que ir a ensayar?-- **Preguntó. No sé por qué lo hago. Creerás que quiero que te vayas, pero no es eso.

**-- Sí... -- **Contestas soltando tus brazos. Mi mano se aleja de tu cabello.-- **No te molesto más**.-- Dices alejándote.

Tengo ganas de decirte que no me molestas, que eres el único que no lo hace, pero ya sabes. No puedo. Soy un maldito sin corazón.

Cuando abres la puerta te digo.

**-- Nos vemos a la noche.**

Giras y sonríes.

**-- Nos vemos, Yuki!**

Antes de que cierres la puerta digo a media voz:

**-- Aishiteru, baka.**

No sé si me escuchaste o no. Pero lo dije. Espero con todo el alma que me hayas escuchado. Miró nuevamente la computadora. Marco "Guardar" y cierro. Algún día te mostraré que escribo en este archivo que llame **MELODÍA Y SILENCIO.** Quizás lo publique para que todo el mundo sepa que siento por ti.

Me pongo de pie para hacerme un café, antes de ponerme a trabajar en mi novela. Cuando llego a la cocina noto que hay un mensaje en la puerta del refrigerador que sólo dice:

_**"Yo también a ti.**_

_**Shuuichi."**_

Mis ojos se abren más por la sorpresa. Si me has escuchado. Tomo el mensaje y lo guardo en mi bolsillo. Tontamente sonrío.

**"Cambiaré"**, pienso antes de encerrarme nuevamente en mi despacho juntó a la computadora y mi café."

**----------------**

**-----**

**---**

**-**

**Fin.**

**DarkCryonic**

**Enero de 2006.**


End file.
